


And on the Wall, Tekel 牆上寫著的字，提客勒

by jls20011425



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 蝠丑
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>蝙蝠俠、小丑、傾盆大雨。</p>
            </blockquote>





	And on the Wall, Tekel 牆上寫著的字，提客勒

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And on the Wall, Tekel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/142433) by [etothepii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothepii/pseuds/etothepii). 



> 授權：

　　初次下雨，他們打作一團——他們 _總是_ 纏鬥不休，蝙蝠俠注意到了，但現在他佔優勢。大雨，傾盆，但他的制服是防水設計，裡面幾乎是乾的。小丑就沒那麼好運了——光滑的草地已經絆倒他兩次，戳著眼睛的頭髮肯定阻擋了他的視線，因為刀子一次都沒有刺穿他的制服。

　　他臉上妝容也在融化，在臉頰畫下道道條紋，毀掉小丑可怕的面具，模糊作白色一團。

　　然後蝙蝠俠眨眨眼，有些東西變了，只是一點點。但足以令他停手。

　　小丑看上去驚人像人，男人而非怪物，這個念頭令蝙蝠俠腦袋嘎的一聲停止運轉。他以前從未想過，從未刻意想過，但眼前的是 _人_ 。他不只是送來考驗蝙蝠俠有多熱愛哥譚的敵人。他是 _人_ ，有著喜惡甚至人格。

　　蝙蝠俠盯著小丑，看著雨水流過他髮絲，留下人性骯髒的污漬。小丑回瞪他，樣子突然變得瘦小且奇怪地挑釁，隨著渾濁灰黑的雨水滑進眼睛，眨眨眼向後退去。

　　通常，這就是蝙蝠俠結束戰鬥的時候，把握時機不留情面趁小丑短暫失明綁起他（再次）送他去阿卡姆。但小丑所有爪牙已經喪失戰力，被捆綁起來丟在路邊等著警察拘捕，他心底某處，或許是布魯斯，說， _等等_ 。

　　小丑停下來，疑惑地側起頭，蝙蝠俠意識到自己大聲說了出來。

　　他的手不由自主舉起，粗糙的拇指拖過小丑的臉頰，描摹出一片乾乾淨淨稍微黝黑的肌膚，瞬間揭露小丑臉上凹凸的疤痕。沒有紅色妝容覆蓋，看上去很醜——很痛，蝙蝠俠短暫一瞬看見小丑 _可以_ 成為的人，遠在有人傷得他如此深足以烙印終身之前。

　　「怎麼？」小丑用手背抹去嘴上雨水，他的嘴唇是淡淡、淡淡的粉紅。蝙蝠俠看見他嘴角，疤痕起始處泛著光澤的肌膚。「你在 _幹嘛_ ，蝙蝠俠？」

　　 _我想了解你。我想看見你真正一面。_

　　他不能這樣說——他不能說出聲。 _但是_ ，他提醒自己， _他是你的敵人。你無需解釋。_ 於是他沒有。一切都帶著奇怪失真的光暈，仿佛說一個字就會粉碎小丑脆弱的人性，將他變回蝙蝠俠認識的瘋子。

　　因為此刻凝視的人，他不認識。

　　他雙手抓著小丑的頭——沒有掙扎，但現在他看見他眉毛挑動的樣子，讀懂小丑眼中的困惑與算計，撫平他皺起的眉頭。他側起小丑的頭，以承接更多雨水，著迷於小丑吞嚥時喉嚨強壯肌腱的活動。

　　他以前從沒注意到，也沒發現小丑下巴淺淺的鬍茬，只因此刻他們親密的距離與冰冷的雨水才顯露出來。「你是誰？」他問，事後才意識到他忘記粗著聲線。

　　「我是小丑。」

　　「你這樣叫你自己？」

　　「他們這樣叫我。」

　　「但 _你_ 怎麼叫自己？」

　　小丑的黑色眼圈漸漸褪色，當蝙蝠俠手指好奇抹過，露出蒼白無瑕的肌膚，小丑合上雙眼。當他睜開眼睛，蝙蝠俠看見深邃的深褐色，記起秋天與落葉。

　　「我不叫。 _你_ 怎麼叫自己？」

　　「蝙蝠俠。」他叫自己蝙蝠俠。他不是布魯斯，不再是了。他不肯定他可曾是，真的，抑或他們一直都是兩個獨立個體。蝙蝠俠是唯一重要的那個。

　　小丑嘲諷地笑了，但沒了妝容，蝙蝠俠看不見那個怪物、殺手。相反，他看見一個男人，有著柔軟誘人的唇瓣、溫暖的棕色眼睛，他尚未記起他 _錯_ 了，已傾身貼上那雙唇。

　　有一秒，首次有一秒，和以往感覺截然不同，迥異、真實、 _存在_ 。小丑的不屈、強大。鬍茬擦過他的臉，當蝙蝠俠的手好奇地沿著小丑頸項和肩膀滑落，裹上二頭肌，他感覺到堅硬的肌肉鼓起。關於他的一切顯而易見，不加掩飾的陽剛氣，意想不到的粗糙，卻意外吸引蝙蝠俠，他想， _我明白為什麼人們這樣做了。_

　　此時此刻，現實擊中他——小丑如是，狠狠踢上他小腿，將他推開，用力得始料不及的他踉蹌後退。下唇一陣刺痛，舔過時，他嚐到鮮血的鐵鏽味。

　　 _理所當然_ ，他苛刻地想，感覺到古怪的瞬間消失不見。

　　小丑殘忍地嘲笑他，但不帶妝容。他的髮絲濕漉漉黏著額頭，緊貼臉頰。他看上去，仍然，奇怪地不一樣——並非脆弱，也許，但仍然更像人。

　　蝙蝠俠發現平常的惱怒與反感消失了，但心中沸騰的怒火仍然存在，穩步上升。熟悉得很，助他掩飾 _同樣_ 升起的尷尬。他怎會幹這種 _蠢事_ ？他腦子究竟在 _想_ 甚麼？他 _有_ 動過腦子嗎？

　　小丑是條蛇，狡猾危險又 _殘忍_ 。蝙蝠俠糊塗了。他靠得太近，現在將要付出代價。

　　「為什麼，小蝙蝠，」小丑嘲弄道，手舞足蹈後退。「我不知道你有這性取向。即使以 _我們_ 的標準來看也有夠怪的。而我打扮成小丑，所以當我說某樣東西扭曲，你就 _知道_ 準沒錯。」他愉快地咯咯笑，聲音劃過他，就像指甲刮過黑板。

　　當蝙蝠俠開始跟上——不論他們之間發生什麼事，他還是需要逮捕這個男人——小丑責怪地用手指著他。「啊、啊、啊。」他哼哼唱唱，刻意用戴著手套的手指拖過嘴唇。那裡仍然有點紅腫。「如果我被捉住，我想我會有個 _非常_ 有趣的故事告訴報紙，你同意嗎？你覺得，有多少人，若是發現他們 _珍貴_ 的小蝙蝠俠是個 _變態_ ，會 _深惡痛絕_ ？」

　　「反正你無論如何都會說出來。」他咆哮道，那是蝙蝠俠的聲音；掂估過布魯斯了，不夠分量。

　　「我會說嗎？」小丑沒等待答案就續道。他一有機會就喜歡來段獨白，蝙蝠俠察覺到了。「噢，等等。我真蠢。我當然會！但不是今次。我保證。我向你 _保證_ 。」

　　仿佛他有誠信可言。

　　小丑的嘴因為露齒一笑而拉長變寬，下巴撐得大大的足以瞥見粉色的舌尖， _現在_ 蝙蝠俠看見那副面具了。猩紅殘影覆蓋嘴唇，蜿蜒爬上臉頰，把傷疤描畫成隱約模糊的一片粗糙。一雙黑圈掩蓋雙眼，一副驕傲、蒼白得不像人的臉龐耀眼得致盲。

　　即使沒有妝容，盡數洗淨，而他袒露臉容，小丑仍然戴著面具，現在蝙蝠俠看見了。 _確實_ 看見了，小丑一片一片剝落人性，以瘋狂、恐怖、歡樂取代。

　　並非消失又或者離去。他所做的一切，無法回頭，無法 _復原_ 。他早該意識到，但現在他知道了，蝙蝠俠不會再忽視這一點了。

　　相同的錯誤他不會犯上兩次。

 

* * *

 

　　第二次下雨，小丑塗上了防水彩妝。

　　即使蝙蝠俠告訴自己沒有失望，他心底某處一沉。

**Author's Note:**

> 雖然可愛不是適合形容小丑的字眼，但他在這篇真是有點……可愛XDDDDD  
> 譯「你在幹嘛，蝙蝠俠？」的時候忍不住笑了出來。我完全想像得到他一臉懵逼的表情XDD  
> 忍不住腦補他在網上發問：「我的宿敵是個變態，毆打我的中途強吻了我，怎麼破？急求，在線等」的情景233333


End file.
